Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars
by neo hakate
Summary: Bowser And Hades have teamed up and stolen the Crystal Stars. Now Mario has to jump into action. But he is not alone on this adventure. Pit, Palutena's top commander is coming along. Do they have what it takes to
1. Prolouge

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Mario or Kid Icarus. Prologue

It was a quiet day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach had not been kidnapped in over a month. "I'm bored; it is not fun without wegee around." But Mario was about to get a shock of a lifetime.

That will do it.

The basic story line is that it is up to the Mario gang and Pit to stop bowser and Hades.


	2. Chapter 1

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Chapter 1

Sky world was on a busy schedule. Palutena was coming back from her vacation. "Commander Pit, Lady Palutena is coming up the temple stairs." Everyone started moving at lightning speed. Palutena entered her temple enraged. "Lady Palutena what's the matter." Palutena looked at Pit with a serious look. "Pit, I have an assignment for you." "What is this assignment, do I have to go to Hell?" "No, you have to go to the Mushroom Kingdom and aid its hero." After getting his orders from The Goddess of Light, Pit grabbed his Palutena Blade and flew off to the Mushroom kingdom to aid Mario in the upcoming threat.

That fill do it. Chapter 2 is on the way tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 2

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Chapter 2

Pit was flying high over the planet. "I wonder How Mario has been all these years." Pit was right; it had been five years since Brawl. Now that Tabu was defeated, everyone had time on their hands. Mario and Peach are engaged. Pit and Palutena were dating for 3 years now. Pit arrived at Peach's castle and noticed that something was up. "Peach, Mario where the hell are you two." Peach heard the call and followed it back to the foyer of the castle.

Bowser Castle

Bowser was thinking on a new way to defeat Mario and marry Peach. "Mario is starting to get on my nerves." "Maybe I can help you." Bowser turned around and saw the shadowy figure in the shadows of his throne room. "Who are you anyway?" "I am Hades, Lord of the Underworld." Chapter 3 will be up soon. Later Guys.


	4. Chapter 3

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars **

Chapter 3

Bowser was shocked to see that the god of the underworld was in his castle. "So you want to beat this Mario." Bowser was starting to think that Hades was a good partner. "So what's the catch to this?" "I help you beat Mario, You help me beat Pit." That sounded good to Bowser. Now all they needed was a plan. Bowser had a genius idea. "We could still the Crystal Stars." Hades agreed to that plan. The dynamic duo went into the mushroom kingdom saying they came in peace. While signing a peace treaty with Peach, Hades was able to steal the stars without ease. It only to five minutes until Peach (Who was making out with Mario) found out that they were gone. When they heard, Mario and Pit set out to find the Crystal Stars before the Mushroom Kingdom turned into a Crystal Paradise.

That will do it. I will take a 9 hour hiatuse.


	5. Chapter 4

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Chapter 4

Palutena was waiting for Pit to call her. It had been three days since he left. "Lady fuzz Palutena." "Pit, would you like to see my new bikini." "Sure, why not." Palutena showed him her new strapless bikini. Pit stopped the call to continue his mission with Mario. Kamek saw them and went back to Bowser to report. Bowser pulled out seven boss crystals from a case. "Kamek, use your magic to awaken these bosses. As commanded, Kamek awaken the seven General Bosses. The Generals were King Boo, Thanatos, Chief Chilly, Medusa, King Bomb-bom, Dark Lord Gaul, and Whomp King. "Each of you will take a Crystal Star to a different location." Without hesitation, the Generals went to their locations. Will Mario and Pit catch up to Bowser and Hades and stop them in their tracks. That will about do it for today. Stay tune for Chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 5

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Chapter 5

King Boo was sitting in his Horror Castle waiting for Mario and Pit. "You're royal Spookiness." Boolossus said as he entered the throne room. King Boo was ready for Mario to come and be killed.

Crystal Star 1: Showdown in the Horror Castle

Mario and Pit were going through the Forever Forest try to pick up the Crystal Star of Courage. (I don't own digimon, which will be in the next couple of chapters). After going through the Forever Forest, the duo made it to Boo Mansion. When they got inside they found Bootler waiting for them. Bow had turned into a human after The Thousand Year Door. "Mario it has been a while." "Cut the crap Bow."

To Be Continued…

Next Time: Bwhahahahahahahaha


	7. Chapter 6 15

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Chapter 6 Part 1/5

Bow let Mario and Pit in on everything. "My old suitor, King Boo has returned." Mario was surprised to hear this. "Mario." Mario turned to his right only to see Luigi standing at the door of the Princess' Study. "Wegee what are you doing here." "I was visiting Bow and the rest of the boos." Mario, Luigi, and Pit talked for a while and discussed the fate of the Mushroom Kingdom. "What in hell happened to the Crystal Stars?" Mario told him about Bowser and a strange god-like force stole them under their noses. "Damnit Hades is back again." "Pit, who is Hades?" Pit told them about how Hades had turned his world into a battle zone. "So he is Zeus' brother." Mario had his eyes on the map that Bow had on her dresser. After a nice chat, Bow asked a Question. "Guys can I join you on your quest." Mario and the other two agreed to let Bow join the group. So the quartet set of to find the Horror Castle and obtain the first Crystal Star.

Bowser's Castle

Bowser was watching everything from his castle's viewing orb. Bowser thought if they kept continuing like this they would get there in no time flat. It was time to cause interference.

New Partner(s): Bow and Luigi


	8. Chapter 6 25

**Super Mario and Kid Icarus: Legend of the Crystal Stars**

Chapter 6 2/5

The quartet continued to the forest only to come across Mario's star on the ground. Pit stared at it with confusion while Mario was happy to acquire his star once more. "Bro where are we." Mario explained to Luigi that they were in the Gusty Gulch. Mario remembered this place when he had to save the Seven Star Spirits. Bow remembered this also when they defeated Tubba Blubba and save Skolar. Our heroes and heroine continued to the Horror Castle to get the Diamond Star.

Peach's Castle Moat

We find our beloved princess….. On the boat. Hello everyone who is reading this right now. Princess? Who said that? It is me the author. Neo Hakate? Yes. What are you doing here in the mushroom kingdom? How else would Mario and Pit continue their adventure to save the world? Well you do have a point their don't you. Why yes I do. Oh peach head to the horror castle and meet the gang there. Ok I am on my way.

Will Peach get to talk to the author again? What is in store for the gang as the make their way to the castle? What are Bowser and Hades going to do when Mario and the gang get to Bowser's Castle? All questions will be answered in the upcoming chapters. So until next time, I leave on a mystery cliff hanger. Goodbye. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.


End file.
